


Antes de você

by Bruna_Br



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruna_Br/pseuds/Bruna_Br
Summary: A história começa depois da Maggie ser atingida no episódio oito da segunda temporada. Enquanto ela está em cirurgia a Alex descobre algumas coisas sobre o passado da Maggie que a fazem entender o motivo dela ter receio de um relacionamento com a Alex.





	Antes de você

A Maggie estava entrando na delegacia com um rapaz que tinha cometido um homicídio quando o telefone dela tocou. Ela sorriu quando viu que era a Alex ligando.

“Oi Danvers, o que houve?”

“Leve todas as unidades disponíveis para a L-corp agora!”

A Alex não falou o que estava acontecendo, mas a Maggie confiava o suficiente nela para fazer o que ela estava pedindo. Ela requisitou o máximo de unidades que conseguiu e foi para a L-Corp.

Ao chegarem, viram a supergirl no chão lutando com um ciborgue que parecia estar levando vantagem na briga, eles atiraram, mas era praticamente inútil.

De repente, um tipo de portal se abriu e foi distração suficiente para a supergirl derrubar o ciborgue. Para evitar que o combate continuasse, ele atirou na Maggie, sabendo que a supergirl iria socorrê-la e ele poderia fugir.

“Maggie!”

Após a Maggie ser atingida e cair no chão a Kara se aproximou e a encontrou desacordada. Ela estava perdendo muito sangue e precisava urgentemente de atendimento médico, então a Kara a pegou nos braços e voou para o hospital mais próximo.

Ao chegarem ao hospital os enfermeiros receberam a Maggie e a levaram para a sala de cirurgia. A Kara estava preocupada com a Maggie, mas mais ainda com a reação que a Alex teria. Ela respirou fundo e ligou para a irmã.

“Supergirl!” Assim que a Kara disse ao telefone que a Maggie tinha se machucado e estava no hospital, a Alex veio correndo. “Como ela está?”

“Alex, eles não me deram nenhuma informação do estado dela... já até gritei com a enfermeira, mas ela disse que temos que esperar o médico sair da sala de operações.”

“Mas... como ela estava? Estava muito mal?”

“Ela perdeu mito sangue e ficou inconsciente durante todo o caminho até aqui.”

“Meu Deus. Eu que pedi que ela fosse pra lá!” A Alex passa as mãos no rosto, sentindo os olhos marejados e senta na cadeira da recepção.

“Alex, não é sua culpa e ela vai ficar bem, ela é forte.” Ela senta do lado da irmã e a abraça.

O telefone da Kara toca e ela levanta para atender. Depois de falar ao telefone, ela volta para o lado da Alex.

“Era o Winn, eles precisam de mim no DEO.”A Kara estava em dúvida se devia deixar a Alex sozinha.

“vai lá... Eu vou ficar bem.”

“Eu volto assim que puder! Me mantenha informada.” Ela da um beijo na bochecha da irmã e sai.

\---------------

A Alex já não tinha certeza se ficaria tão bem sozinha. A Maggie já estava naquela sala a duas horas e ninguém sabia informar como ela estava. “senhorita, assim que tivermos um retorno do médico nos iremos informá-la, no momento ela está em cirurgia”.

Ela estava andando de um lado para o outro quando ouve um senhor pedindo informações sobre o estado de saúde de Maggie Sawyer na recepção.

“Senhor, a paciente encontra-se em cirurgia, o senhor pode aguardar na recepção”. A recepcionista já estava impaciente com tantas perguntas.

“Obrigada querida.” Ele se vira e vê a Alex se aproximando.

“Com licença, me desculpe, ouvi o senhor perguntando sobre a Maggie Sawyer, o senhor é o pai dela?”

“Não, não sou o pai da Maggie, sou um velho amigo...” A Alex pensa que talvez ele fosse do departamento de polícia.  “Você é Alex Danvers?” A Alex fica surpresa com a pergunta.

“Sim, como sabe?”

“A Maggie me falou muito de você. Meu nome é Peter Johnson, prazer em conhecê-la.” Ele estende a mão para ela que estava ainda mais surpresa e confusa. Ela aparta a mão do senhor.

“O prazer é meu... Desculpe, é que a Maggie nunca mencionou o senhor... você trabalha na polícia?”

“Oh Deus, não!” Ele ri. “Eu nunca conseguiria. Sou sogro da Maggie.” Agora a Alex realmente estava surpresa.

“Ela é casada?” A Alex parecia magoada.

“Ela não te contou?” Agora era a vez dele ficar surpreso. “ Bem... ela não gosta de falar sobre isso, deve ser por esse motivo que ainda não te disse. Venha querida, vamos sentar ali e vou te contar uma história.”

Os dois vão sentar nas cadeiras perto da porta da sala de cirurgia.

 

“Maggie e minha filha Lauren se conheceram nos seus primeiros anos na polícia. Elas foram parceiras por um ano antes de começarem a namorar. Elas já estavam juntas a três anos quando minha filha faleceu”. O senhor ia contanto a história com muito pesar.

“Sinto muito pela sua filha... Como.. Como aconteceu?”

“Foi em uma operação policial... Elas estavam em menor número e as duas foram feridas, a Lauren morreu nos braços da Maggie e ela ficou um longo tempo no hospital. Achei que ela não fosse conseguir, ela passou por um momento muito difícil e parecia que não queria lutar e melhorar. O corpo dela sarou lentamente, mas por dentro ela estava arrasada, ela não chorava, não falava e não comia”. A Alex estava atenta a história, nervosa com toda a situação que a Maggie passou.

“Fui um dia ao apartamento delas para pegar algumas coisas... alguns documentos... Ai eu vi uma caixa de DVD e um bilhete com a letra da minha filha que dizia “Só assista no nosso aniversário, com amor, a sua alma gêmea”. Elas fariam aniversário no dia seguinte do ocorrido. Bem... eu peguei o DVD e assisti... Depois de ver aquele DVD eu sabia que tinha que mostrar para a Maggie, então eu levei e coloquei para ela assistir”.

___________ início do DVD__________________

“Ai!” A Lauren tinha ajeitado a câmera e ao ir sentar no sofá, ela deu uma topada com o dedinho na mesa. “Oi, amor! Vou falar baixinho porque você está lá na nossa cama dormindo tranquilamente e nem imagina que estou fazendo essa surpresa para você. Amanhã completamos 3 anos juntas e o que posso dizer... afirmar... é que foram os 3 melhores anos da minha vida. Você é a mulher mais incrível que eu já conheci e eu te amo demais! Lembra que no inicio tivemos medo que não fosse dar certo pois trabalhamos juntas? Que bom que não desistimos uma da outra pois isso só nos uniu mais. Bem... antes que eu comece a chorar de verdade aqui, só gostaria de dizer que você me faz a mulher mais feliz do mundo e que eu te admiro muito. Se eu morresse hoje, eu certamente morreria feliz por saber que sou muito amada e por ter podido amar tanto assim. Então, minha alma gêmea, feliz aniversário de casamento e o que desejo de coração é que você seja sempre feliz. Te amo!” Ela se aproxima e beija a câmera.

\---------- fim do DVD ------------------

“Era uma mensagem de amor da Lauren para a Maggie... No início a Maggie nem olhou para o DVD, achei que não fosse funcionar e ela não fosse voltar a realidade, mas ai os olhos dela começaram a marejar e ela assistiu ao restante... no final ela chorava tanto que ela mal conseguia respirar”.

Ambos ficaram calados por alguns minutos. A Alex não sabia o que dizer, ela tentava imaginar o tanto que a Maggie deve ter sofrido, mas era muito difícil.

“Ela levou um tempo para superar. Acho que ela se fechou muito depois disso tudo. Ela teve uns namoricos, mas nada muito sério. Mas de um tempo para cá, eu percebi uma mudança nela, um certo brilho nos olhos e pelo jeito que ela me fala de você, Alex, vi que você é muito especial  para ela”.  A Alex sorri sem jeito e sente as bochechas quentes. “Ela me disse que vocês se desentenderam recentemente, que ela tinha te afastado sem querer. Mas agora você pode entender o motivo dela temer que algo de errado e que ela perda a sua companhia”.

“Ela podia ter me explicado...”

“Querida, ela não fala da Lauren nem comigo, machuca muito e você sabe como ela é, não gosta de parecer frágil ou vulnerável”.

Nesse momento um médico aparece na porta.

“Parentes de Margaret Sawyer?”

A Alex e o senhor Johnson se levantam da cadeira e vão até o médico.

“Doutor, como ela está?” A Alex pergunta nervosa.

“Qual a ligação de vocês com a paciente?”

“Eu sou ex-sogro e a senhorita é namorada dela”. A Alex enrubesce, mas não corrige o senhor Johnson.

“A paciente chegou ao hospital com uma perfuração no ombro direito que causou uma grande perda de sangue. Contivemos a hemorragia durante a cirurgia e agora ela está estável. Ela não teve nenhuma lesão séria e poderá se recuperar 100%”. A Alex da um suspiro de alívio e o senhor Johnson sorri e coloca  a no ombro da Alex.

“Quando podemos vê-la?” Pergunta a Alex.

“Ela será levada para o quarto e depois vocês poderão vê-la, mas um de cada vez, ela precisa descansar”.

“Obrigado Doutor.” Diz o senhor Johnson que aperta a mão do médico.

“Não foi nada.” O bip do médico toca. “Vocês me dão licença”.

“Claro..” O médico sai e o senhor Johnson vê como a Alex estava aliviada.

“Ela vai ficar bem!” Diz a Alex.

“Sim, é um grande alívio.” Ele sorri para a Alex. “Daqui a pouco você poderá vê-la”.

“O senhor pode entrar para vê-la primeiro, não tem problema”.

“Não filha, eu não quero entrar, me traz recordações ruins e prefiro vê-la em bom estado quando já estiver em casa. No entanto, você pode me fazer o favor de dizer a ela que desejo uma rápida recuperação e que ela está proibida de me dar sustos assim, estou muito velho para isso”.

A Alex ri de leve. “Pode deixar que direi a ela”.

“Obrigado filha. Antes que eu vá, gostaria de lhe dizer mais uma coisa...” Ele segura os ombros da Alex e a olha nos olhos. “Tenha paciência... e de o tempo que a Maggie precisa para entender que não adianta se esconder do que ela sente por você, está bem?”. A Alex não conseguia falar então ela só assente com a cabeça. Ele sorri e da uns tapinhas no ombro dela. “Já vou indo, nos veremos novamente em breve”.

 “Claro, prazer em conhecê-lo e obrigada por tudo”. A Alex sorri para ele.

“Não há do que, tchau”.

“Tchau”. Ela observa ele ir embora e depois vai se sentar na cadeira. Ela pega o celular e manda uma mensagem para a Kara.

Alex: A Maggie vai ficar bem! Estou esperando para vê-la.

Alguns segundos depois a Kara responde.

Kara: Que ótima notícia! Manda um oi por mim, quando eu sair daqui passo para ver como ela está.

_____________

Trinta minutos depois, a enfermeira vai até a Alex e diz que ela já pode entrar no quarto para ver a Maggie.

Ela entra devagar, não querendo fazer muito barulho, pois a Maggie poderia estar dormindo e de fato ela estava. Ela estava pálida e com um semblante de cansaço. Ela estava no soro e o único som no quarto era o “bip” da máquina que monitorava ela.

A Alex se aproxima da cama e acaricia de leve a bochecha da Maggie. Ela vê o prontuário ao lado da cama e o pega para ler. Ela estava tão atenta ao prontuário que não viu que a Maggie mexeu os dedos e estava acordando.

A primeira coisa que a Maggie toma consciência é da dor irradiando do ombro dela. A segunda é um barulho irritante e constante bip – bip – bip. Depois ela percebe alguma coisa no braço dela que também era bem incomoda e por último o cheiro de... *Hospital... Eu odeio hospital... porque estou aqui?* Ela lembra dos últimos eventos. *A é... O ciborque atirou em mim. Essa foi por pouco*. Ela respira fundo e solta o ar com um gemido. Isso chama a atenção da Alex.

“Maggie?” A Alex olha para a Maggie e a vê de cenho franzido.

*Estou imaginando coisas ou ouvi a voz da Alex me chamando?* A medicação estava deixando ela bem sonolenta, mas ela queria acordar então lentamente abriu os olhos e piscou algumas vezes, pois a claridade machucava. Ela virou a cabeça para o lado de onde achava ter vindo a voz e lá estava a Alex com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. *Deus, você é linda até preocupada.* A Maggie sorri para a Alex e vê o prontuário na mão dela.

“Danvers... vou viver?” Ela estava mexendo com a Alex para ver se ela relaxava um pouco.

“Acho bom viver Maggie, você ainda me deve uma bebida”. A Maggie ri o que causa um pouco de dor então ela logo para. A Alex coloca o prontuário de volta no lugar e puxa uma cadeira para o lado da cama. “Mas falando sério... você teve sorte, não vai ficar com nenhuma sequela. Claro, a não ser pela cicatriz.” Ela se senta e pega na mão da Maggie.

“Tudo bem, mais uma pra coleção”. Não é que ela gostasse, mas ela não se importava com as cicatrizes, afinal de contas o trabalho dela era perigoso e elas eram uma lembrança de que ela estava viva.

“Como se sente?” Ela acaricia a mão da Maggie com o dedão. A Maggie olha para as mãos dela e sorri.

“Hum... grogue... meu ombro dói um pouco. O que aconteceu?”

“O Ciborque atirou em você para distrair a Supergirl... Você apagou e estava perdendo muito sangue, ela te trouxe voando para o hospital e você passou por cirurgia para conter a hemorragia... Desculpe por te colocar nessa situação...” A Alex se sentia realmente culpada.

“Não seja boba Alex, você não tem culpa”. Ela se mexe na cama e faz uma careta de dor.

“É melhor eu chamar o médico”. Diz a Alex já levantando.

“Não... fica. Eu estou bem, só estou tentando espantar o sono”.

A Alex parece um pouco incerta sobre se deve ou não chamar o médico para ele dar uma olhada na Maggie.

“Pode me pegar um pouco de água?” A Maggie pede mais para distrair a Alex do que por sede.

“Claro!” Tinha uma garrafa de água e um copo no cantinho do quarto. Ela enche o copo e leva para a Maggie. “Aqui”.

“Obrigada, Danvers”. Depois de beber ela entrega o copo para a Alex que coloca de volta no lugar e volta a sentar na cadeira.

A Alex fica um pouco tensa com o que iria dizer em seguida.

“Então... o senhor Johnson esteve aqui”. A Alex a estava olhando atentamente e viu que a Maggie ficou surpresa. “Ele lhe desejou uma rápida recuperação, disse que lhe visitará em casa e que não você está proibida de dar sustos desse tipo nele”.

A Maggie leva alguns segundos para absorver a notícia. “Então você o conheceu... Ele te contou da...” Antes que ela pudesse falar a Alex disse “Sim...”. A Maggie fica um tempo calada e a Alex vê o rosto dela mudar de surpresa para chateada, triste e conformada em questões de segundos.

“Desculpa eu nunca ter te contado nada sobre a Lauren, é um assunto que mexe muito comigo”. Ela da um leve sorriso.

“Eu entendo Maggie, não estou chateada. Só quero que saiba que estou ao seu lado para o que precisar”.

“Obrigada”. Ela sorri mais largamente.

“Bem, eu que devo agradecer a você”. A Alex queria mudar o assunto para aliviar um pouco o clima.

“Pelo que?” Pergunta a Maggie.

“Eu contei para a minha mãe”. A Maggie fica surpresa ao ouvir isso e feliz pela Alex ter conseguido contar para sua família.

“Contou? E como ela reagiu?” Pergunta a Maggie um pouco preocupada com a reação que a mãe dela teve.

“Melhor que eu”. A Alex ri e pega na mão da Maggie de novo, ela não conseguia evitar. A Maggie fica aliviada pela Alex e vê que ela estava um pouco nervosa com o que estava para dizer, evitando olhar nos olhos da Maggie.

“Quando você sugeriu pela primeira vez que eu era lésbica... eu neguei. E então, pensei que fosse só por você. Como eu poderia não gostar de você? Mas, no fundo, acho que não estava confortável por aquilo ser minha nova realidade. Mas é minha nova realidade. E estou feliz que seja. Porque... Não sei... Finalmente me entendo. E agora percebo que não era sobre você, mas, sim, sobre viver a minha vida. Então, obrigada”. Elas se olham nos olhos e a Maggie aperta a mão da Alex.

“Disponha.” Diz a Maggie.

A Maggie estava muito orgulhosa da Alex e feliz que ela finalmente estava aceitando o que sentia, mas ao mesmo tempo, a Maggie sentiu um aperto no peito com o que a Alex disse, como se algo estivesse errado e se ela não fizesse alguma coisa, ela fosse perder a chance de acertar tudo. Quando ela ia abrir a boca para dizer algo, o médico e uma enfermeira entram no quarto para checar como ela estava. A Alex se levanta para dar espaço para os dois trabalharem.

Após um rápido exame, o médico assegura que ela ficará bem dentro de algumas semanas e que ela teria alta em alguns dias. A enfermeira aplica mais algumas mediações já que ela se queixou de dor e ambos saem deixando as duas sozinhas novamente.

“É melhor eu ir agora, você precisa descansar”. Ela não queria ter que sair, mas a Maggie parecia realmente cansada.

“Você pode ficar... quero dizer, se não tiver que ir... e se quiser ficar...” *Fica, por favor...* A Maggie queria que ela ficasse, a presença dela fazia com que toda essa situação não fosse tão ruim assim.

A Alex sorri e se senta na cadeia. Pega a mão da Maggie e acaricia ela. “Não vou a lugar algum”.

A Maggie sorri e suspira. “Obrigada, Alex”. Segundos depois ela já estava dormindo.

\-------------------------------- 1 semana depois --------------------------------

A campainha tocou e a Alex foi atender a porta, lá estava a Maggie com uma caixa de pizza nas mãos...

Fim

(Todo mundo sabe o que acontece depois que a Alex atende a porta... essa cena não precisa ser melhora em nenhum aspecto (talvez só prolongar a noite rsrsrsrs).


End file.
